This invention relates generally to the field of illuminated advertising displays commonly used at point of purchase locations to attract the attention of a buyer, and more particularly to an improved form thereof particularly suited for displaying art work in the form of a transparency.
Such transparencies are commonly used in graphic art displays, and usually take the form of a light box containing a source of illumination and a diffusing screen which distributes the light rays emanating therethrough to provide substantially even illumination. While very effective, such displays lack the dramatic attractive effect of neon tubes which are commonly used in commercial establishments as part of an illuminated sign not containing graphic art displays. Although efforts have been made to simulate a neon tube surrounding a graphic art display by providing a continuous area of light transmitting material, and illuminated by the same light source, the effect created is usually disappointing in that the transmitted light lacks intensity and brilliance, so that little enhancement of the graphic art display is obtained. While it is not impossible to provide an actual neon tube for the contemplated purpose, such tubes are expensive to manufacture, and do not eliminate the need for separate illumination of the graphic art display.